


Exposing Confectionery Puff Rocks to Fire

by lemoncrystals



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, F/F, Fluff, roasting marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Peridot wants to try and roast marshmallows with Lapis. Pure fluff and hilarity ensues!





	Exposing Confectionery Puff Rocks to Fire

It was a frosty Autumn evening and the barn was chilly. Small gusts of wind would whistle through the hole on the side of the barn and gently shake the meep morps that rested inside. The wind brought in the colors of yellow, red, and orange leaves and swept them across the barn floor. The swinging of the hammock produced a soft creak each time it was rocked by the wind. The only sounds produced were the whistles passing through the barn, the creaks of the hammock, the static of one of the meep morps, and the faint sound of Camp Pining Hearts playing in the back of the pick-up. Lapis was sitting in the back of the truck, mindlessly listening to the Canadian drama playing in the background. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were in a day dreaming state, her hand glued to her cheek, her mouth slightly ajar—she was entirely numb to her surroundings. That was until she snapped out of once she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

“Hey Lapis!”

“Wha—huh?” Lapis quickly sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She scurried onto her hands and knees and peered over the edge of the truck. She could recognize the pale green triangle head of hair below her and responded with a “what?” Peridot raised her arms and she appeared to be holding something but Lapis was not able to decipher it. She shook her head and cupped her hands to her mouth to enhance her volume.

“What is that?”

“Just some supplies for a new activity!” Lapis raised an eyebrow before spreading her water wings and jumping from the back of the truck, landing in front of her barn mate. Now that she was closer, she was able to discern what the supplies were—what looked to be two sticks, some firewood, and a small bag filled with…puffy white stuff?

“Peridot, what is this?”

“Ah! I’m glad you asked. These are earthly materials used in an outdoor activity that was demonstrated in Camp Pining Hearts. I figured that we could also partake in this activity!” Peridot’s eye lit up and her mouth formed a big smile, waiting for Lapis’s response. Lapis cracked a small smile and snorted out a laugh, before placing her hand on Peridot’s head, patting her hair.

“Alright, alright. Show me how this works.” Peridot squealed slightly and made her way inside the barn with Lapis in tow. She dropped the firewood into a pile on the floor and set the sticks and bag off to the side.

“Lapis, why don’t you grab us some seats while I obtain more materials in order to ignite the ‘firewood.’” She clasped her hands and beamed at Lapis, who simply gave her a thumbs up as a response. Peridot made a B-line towards the outdoors while Lapis found some old folding chairs that could be used for this activity. As she was setting up the chairs, attempting to unfold them, Peridot came back in with stones in each hand. She quickly kneeled near the pile of wood and began striking the stones together.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh! I saw this in an episode of Camp Pining Hearts where the teams were given a challenge to ignite a fire using nothing but these stones. It’s rather…archaic yet rather practical.” As she completed her sentence, a spark jumped from the two stones and landed on the firewood, causing it to start smoking.

“Aha! It worked!” Peridot squealed at her accomplishment. Lapis dropped into one of the chairs, leaning into her knees as she watched Peridot go ballistic over the tiny fire. She couldn’t help but snort to herself and point at the fire.

“Look—it’s tiny like you.” Peridot did not appreciate that comment. She placed the stones off to the sides and grabbed the sticks, holding one out for Lapis. Lapis hesitantly grabbed it from her grasp and stared at it. She examined its length and dexterity, ringing up a bunch of questions in her mind at what the hell they were going to do with it.

“Uh, Peridot? You never told me what we were gonna do…with these.” She waves around the stick, trying to convey her confusion. Peridot holds up the bag, causing Lapis to become even more confused.

“I still don’t get it.”

“We will be lighting these confectionery puff rocks on fire, just like in Camp Pining Hearts!” Lapis couldn’t help but snicker at Peridot’s goofy expression. She seemed really excited to try out this new activity with her. Lapis knew Peridot was obsessed with this show and although she wasn’t as dedicated as Peridot, she was happy to at least try.

“Alright. Lay one on me.” Peridot clapped her hands together before tearing open the bag of the confectioneries. She took one out and demonstrated to Lapis how to put it on the stick.

“All you have to do is pinch it and stick it on. Ta da!” Peridot waved her stick around while Lapis tried copying what she did earlier.

“Like this?” Lapis held up her stick which Peridot gave her a thumbs up in response.

“Now just hold it over the fire!” They both held their confectioneries over the gradually growing fire before Lapis turned to her and asked, “for how long?” Peridot put a finger to her chin, humming softly before turning back to Lapis and in an enthusiastic tone saying “No clue!”

“Oh.”

Peridot and Lapis sat in the chairs, their confectioneries over the fire, silence between the pair but the crackling of the fire before them. The wind was still whistling through the barn and Lapis had forgotten to turn off Camp Pining Hearts, so it was still playing in the background. Lapis looked down at her stick before glancing over at Peridot, who was still grinning at the fire. Lapis smiled to herself and rested her chin in her free hand. She wasn’t expecting Peridot to be as sweet as she was. Before she was ruthless and terrifying, with her limb enhancers and Jasper by her side—and now she was this goofy little gem, obsessed with a show that didn’t make much sense to her at times, and tried her best to make her feel as welcome as possible. She still had so much to learn about Earth, but Peridot was struggling to, so they ought to learn and struggle together. Lapis was lost in her own thoughts when she heard Peridot begin to yelp that drew her out of them. She looked over at her barn mate and noticed her swinging her stick, which was now on fire, erratically. Lapis gasped and dropped her own stick as she tried to aide Peridot in putting the fire out. From their smaller-than-average lake, she obtained some water and immediately doused the flame out with it, also drenching Peridot in the process.

“Oops. Well, guess you can say they’re done now.” Peridot was not amused.


End file.
